Saving Hailey
by Gypsy Druid
Summary: Kevin calls his in own contacts to help Haley & Jack.


**Saving Hailey**

**Disclaimers:** Joss Whedon owns Buffy. Mark Gordon own Criminal Minds. I own nothing and no one. Therefore, no profit has been or will ever be made from this story.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Kevin calls his in own contacts to help Hailey & Jack.

"Kevin, my man!" Xander answered his phone jovially. "How's it going, cuz? You still coming to next month's get together, and bringing your lady love, right?"

"Yeah, Xan, but right now, I need your help."

Xander straightened, alerted by the words and the strain in his voice. He rubbed his thumb over the surface of the medallion around his neck. It was an alert call for the other Scoobies that one of them had a situation. "What's up? Your stuff or our stuff?"

"Ours. The family of Penny's co-worker is being held by a psychotic serial killer known as The Reaper. Everyone is on their way, but there's no way that they're going to get there in time, and I think he plans to kill them on the phone. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you about this, but they can kiss my ass if they think I'm going to just let this family get murdered while he listens."

By now, the others had arrived and Xander had put him on speaker phone while he talked.

"Where are they, Kevin?" Buffy asked grimly, looking at Faith and Kennedy, both of whom were glaring darkly at the phone. Unlike the others, the Slayers could clearly hear the other conversation.

Kevin read off the address without hesitation. His girlfriend demanded to know what he was doing, and all he said, was that he was sending help. No explanations. Plausible deniability for her in case there was an inquiry. He had other options, but he knew that she'd be devastated if she had to leave her team.

"We need to move fast, B." Faith said. "I been reading about this guy. Got a contact who keeps me up to date on people to keep an eye out for. He's way past sick. He killed 21 people, disappeared for about ten years, then started killing again a few months ago. This guy actually butchered himself to make himself look like one of the victims."

"All right, then it's just us. Willow get us to the house and unlock the doors. Kennedy, you've got the back door. Faith, you're our backup in case he gets out. Xander, you're staying here. Stay on the line with Kevin, and get ahold of Dawn. We're probably going be stepping of some federal toes, and you know how sensitive those are."

Before Xander could argue, Willow studied the aerial view of the house that she had pulled up during the conversation for a moment, and they then they were gone.

~~~ BtVS ~~ Criminal Minds ~~~

Buffy, Willow, Faith and Kennedy appeared on the lawn of the suburban home with no disturbance. Immediately, they saw the man and woman standing in view of the large bay windows. The Slayers could hear the man on speakerphone telling his son that he needs help working the case.

"He's getting the kid out of there." Buffy said. "We're running out of time. Willow, link us. Pull in Xander and Dawn as well. We need to be able to communicate without him knowing, and we need to let the feds know that we're friendlies. Faith, under the window. Kennedy, in the back and protect the kid. Willow, get a shield spell and a transport spell ready. Move."

By the time they heard little footsteps pattering out of the room, Faith was crouching beneath the window and Kennedy was halfway around the house. Willow fell into step behind her best friend as they walked to the front door. A single touch to the knob by the witch turned the latches on every door and window. "I'll need a few minutes to isolate her from the guy, Buffy, or I'll just move them both."

Kennedy slipped inside without a sound, and quickly tracked to where the little boy had hidden himself in what looked like a study. Knowing that it'd be better for every to let one of the parents get the kid themselves, she told the others where she was and planted herself inside the room, out of visible line of sight, and waited.

"I want him to believe in love," the woman was saying, "because it is the most important thing. But you need to show him. Promise me!"

"I promise." The heard the reply.

Buffy nodded to Willow, and turned the knob.

"As a big believer in happy endings," she said, walking boldly into the room, startling the man who had been moving into position to shoot his intended victim, "why don't we make sure that you both show him together."

Startled or not, Foyet reacted quickly, grabbing Hailey Hotchner and pressing the gun to her temple.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded. "How did you get in here?"

"Neighborhood watch." Buffy responded sarcastically. "You do realize that you're standing in full view of the street, right? As for how I got in," she glanced behind herself, then leveled an 'are you stupid' look at him, "through the front door, duh."

"Get out, or she dies." He snarled.

"Well, see, there in lies the problem. For you, anyway. You kill her, and loose your protection. And believe me, you need the protection. You see, we're not the feds. We're not even cops. And she's the only thing keeping you from a very ugly, very painful death."

"I will kill her, and then I'll kill both of you." He sneered confidently. "You have no idea who I am."

"You're The Reaper." Buffy smirked. "You're Boston's bogeyman. 21 kills, disappeared for a decade for reasons unknown, now making a comeback. Though I've got to admit, going to such an extreme to play the victim is a new one, even for me. Did I miss anything?"

While they were keeping him distracted, Faith had silently opened the large window and climbed in to perch on the window sill, ready to spring into action the moment Buffy gave the signal.

~~~ BtVS ~~ Criminal Minds ~~~

"Who the hell is that?" Morgan muttered as they listened. It seemed like everyone had forgotten about the agents still on the line, racing to the scene.

"Does it matter?" Prentiss replied. "The longer they keep him off balance, the better chance we've got to get there before he kills any of them."

"There's at least two of them." Reid threw in. "With the way they're taunting him, I suspect there might be more. They might try to take him down themselves."

"They sound young." Rossi said. "What could they possibly think they're going to do against a psychopath with a .44?"

_*You'd be surprised, Agent Rossi.*_ Derek nearly swerved off into a parked car as a new voice spoke in their ear. On their secure line. _*Agent Hotchner, you are still on the line to the house, so I'm going to need you to stay quiet unless you're talking to your wife or your big bad. My name is Dawn Summers. We're with the S&W Institute. We were asked to intervene by a concerned party because they knew that we could get there in time.*_

"Your people need to be extremely careful." Morgan warned, not caring that some outsiders had barged into the situation at the last minute. If they could get Hotch's wife and son out of there alive, he'd take whatever blame and repercussions necessary on himself. "This man has absolutely no regard for human life. He'll kill your people just as quickly as he'll kill Hailey and Jack, then he will find out who you are and start his minds games with you as well."

_*Believe me, we've gone up against much worse than him, with less experience and fewer resources. He might be good, but he's no where near good enough to be more than another blip on our radar. If he manages to get away today, and comes after us, you won't ever have to worry about him again. By the way, Jack is safe. We're leaving him wherever he's hiding in the study, so that he doesn't inadvertently alert your big bad to the fact that there are others already the house, but we do have someone guarding him.*_

"Why are you getting involved at all?" Rossi asked, silently indicating that he'd back his Unit Chief's call. He saw minute nods from the others as they all got on board. They'd accept help from whatever avenue open if it meant saving Hotch's family.

_*You're family, and we'll do anything we have to, to protect family.*_

"How can we be family? We don't even know who you are." Derek asked.

_*If even one of you is family, that makes you all family. Luckily for you, one of you has been considered family for some time now.*_

"We're getting to Hotch's neighborhood." Prentiss spoke up. "If your people are going to make a move, they need to do it now. When Foyet hears us coming, he'll kill his way out, whether he has to or not."

They didn't hear the woman relay any information to her agents, but the next words they heard convinced them that she'd passed on the warning.

~~~ BtVS ~~ Criminal Minds ~~~

_**:I've got her, Buffy:**_ Willow finally spoke through the mindlink.

"So, Mr. Foyet, you're running out of time." Buffy said calmly. "You realize that, right? The way I see it, you've got two choices at this point. You can let Hailey go, give up peacefully, and go with the highly pissed FBI agents that are on their way, and hope they don't kill you before you reach police custody."

"And my second choice?" Foyet didn't take his eyes off of her, instinctively recognizing another predator when he saw one. He knew that the slightest misstep, and he'd lose this game. He did not lose.

"You can hurt Hailey, maybe even kill her, but I guarantee that if no matter what you managed, you won't get out of this room alive, much less get to Jack."

"Oh, really?" He sneered. "What makes you say that? After all, I've got the gun, and the knife, and in that outfit, I can tell that you've got nothing on you. So, how you do you plan to take me down and live to tell about it?"

"Simple." Buffy smiled the smile that usually sent demons running in terror. It sent a shiver of unaccustomed fear down his spine. "I've got Faith, and Willow's got Hailey."

Hotch's heart nearly stopped as it sounded like all hell had broken loose with those last words. "Hailey? HAILEY!"

~~~ BtVS ~~ Criminal Minds ~~~

He finally turned down his old street, and stomped the gas pedal into the floor. He listened anxiously to the sounds of the struggles, then several shots were fired followed by a grunt of pain that he knew wasn't from Foyet. "HAILEY!"

He slammed on the breaks in front of his former home, then ducked when another gunshot blasted out his back windows. The last thing he heard before drawing his weapon and sliding out of the SUV, trying to stay low and somewhat covered on the empty street, was a stream of pain filled cursing, this time from Foyet.

_*Your wife is fine, Agent Hotchner.*_ The woman on their line reported less than two minutes later. _*Your big bad is down for the count, but could one of you please call for an ambulance, because it seems that my sister got her stupid ass shot again. You can go on in, but please don't shoot anyone else, unless it's the bad guy. We don't care if you shoot him.*_

He could hear Prentiss calling for an ambulance in his earbud, but put that out of his mind as he sprinted across the street. It didn't occur to him to wonder how she knew where he was, as he ran up the drive and into the open front door, yelling out his identifier. "FBI!"

"Aaron!" Hailey cried out, running to her husband, heedless of the weapon that he had drawn and ready.

He quickly lowered his firearm as his ex-wife threw herself into his arms, his still teary eyes hard and alert as they shift between each occupant in the room. After a quick, tight hug, he shifted her behind his back as shifted his weapon to cover an obviously unconscious George Foyet.

"You don't have to worry about him." An absurdly young looking redhead said from where she was pressing against a bleeding wound of an equally young looking blonde. "I think Faith may have broken his spine. Your son is still in the study. We thought it would be best if one of you got him, so he wouldn't be any more scared than he probably already is."

"Hey, you got a first aid kit." A brunette asked, holding her against her side. "I don't need no damn hospital. Just a coupla stitches. It's just a scratch."

"Faith, you're bleeding all over the carpet." The blonde disagreed. "That's more than a scratch. If I've got to go to the hospital, you do too. Dawn's probably already mad at me. You really want her mad at you too?"

Five minutes later, they all heard screeching tires and a moment after that, five more FBI agents stormed into the house. "Hotch!"

"In here, Morgan." Hotch called back, from where he and Hailey had gone to the study to get Jack. "They're fine. We're fine."

A moment later, the small family returned to the living room, followed by a taller brunette, who immediately went to the redhead's side. She smirked at the bleeding blonde. "You know Dawn's going to kick your ass, right?"

The blonde sighed. "I swear, you'd think she was the older sister, the way she gets upset every time I get hurt."

"Buffy?"

The blonde's head jerked up, leaning over to look around the redhead, which just started her abdomen bleeding again. "Emily?"

"Buffy, be still!" The redhead snapped.

"Sorry Wills." The blonde, Buffy, replied. "Em, is that you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We were asked to help. I thought Dawn explained all that to you."

"Wait, you two know each other?" JJ asked. Everyone was holstering their weapons, except for Morgan and Rossi, who had moved over to where George Foyet lay unmoving.

"We met few months ago." Emily told her team.

"That last night in Vegas, I remember. We barely got back to the hotel before dawn." Buffy smiled, her mind to mouth filter a little off kilter from the blood loss. "Damn that was fun."

"That was YOU?" Faith demanded enthusiastically. "Damn, girl, you are so my hero. Ms. Tight Ass over there was grinning from ear to ear for almost a week."

To the surprise of her teammates, Emily blushed darkly. Despite her obvious embarrassment, it seemed to break the tension clogging the room.

"And believe me, she milked it for all she's worth. I wondered if that was you when we were talking. Buffy said that you worked for some special unit in the FBI. Don't think she knew it was this one though."

Weapons appeared in several hands as agents spun around to face the door, ready for anything.

Except for the young woman who looked barely out of her teens, walking calmly into the house and passed them as if four guns weren't pointed at her head. "Ambulance should be here in about three minutes, Wills. God damn it, Faith, what the fuck?"

"Sorry, babe." Faith smirked at her girlfriend. "He's wicked good with that knife. Pissed B off though. She put it through his wrist after he shot her."

Hotch didn't say anything as he hugged his family close and everything that had happened in the last few minutes, hours, days, finally hit him fully. The living room of his former home was a wreck, and two young women that he didn't know were wounded and bleeding from saving his wife and son, but said wife and son were alive and safe in his arms, and his worst enemy had finally been captured. He didn't care what happened after that.

"Thank you." He said hoarsely, looking at each young woman in turn. "Thank you so much."


End file.
